


305 kilometres

by blifuys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: 305 kilometres between you and me, and i'm 305 kilometres away from home.As Tsukishima sits on the train bound for Tokyo, he thinks back on the last 3 years, and the distance he's bridged between himself and what his heart wants.





	305 kilometres

**Author's Note:**

> with this fic, i declare: writers block BEGONE!
> 
> this is my first real fic i've ever written, with the intent to finish! i'm abandoned many projects over the years, but i really hope with this one, i'll begin to write more and more.
> 
> to you who's reading this, thank you for your support, and i hope this fic makes you smile. (critique is appreciated!)
> 
> to gyoom, though she knows NOTHING about my volleyball gays, thank you for your tips. your support always makes me feel so grateful, and i love you!
> 
> to miya, who has approximately 6 thousand aus with me, here's to more gays!

The outside view moved like a painting, where the artist slowly added in details with every stroke of the brush. No matter how many times Tsukishima sat in this exact train, he could never get over how incredible the countryside looked, slowly becoming more and more crowded until the city greeted him.

 

That was a perk of living in Japan, he supposed. _A good mixture of the countryside and the city._

Though, no matter how many times he looked out the window, the gentle nagging that _it was still too far away_ sat in the back of his mind. 305 kilometres sat between him and Tokyo, 305 kilometres sat between him and Kuroo Tetsurō.

 

 _Not anymore,_ Tsukishima thought to himself.

 

As he watched dark, rectangular buildings with neon billboards sprout from the ground like trees while the train rushed towards his destination, Tsukishima couldn’t help but think about the very first time he had seen this view - the very first time he watched this painting come to life.  
  
-

 

Despite being his least favourite season, Tsukishima couldn’t deny that summer mornings were stunning. He remembered thinking about how gorgeous the sky was, where the sun had just begun to rise over the horizon. The oranges bled into yellows, and the yellows bled into purples and pinks. It was one of those rare moments where his team was _quiet_ , and blissfully so. The soft hum from the bus had lulled even the most rambunctious of the bunch to sleep, evident from the way Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san leaned against each other, out-cold and dead to the world.

 

He wondered how quiet it would’ve been had the demon duo managed to join in on their little excursion. Maybe Hinata would have talked in his sleep. Maybe he would have argued with His Highness. Whatever it was, he was grateful for the peace that rarely came by, and he would forever treasure the silence this bus ride had given him.

 

“Tsukki. Can’t sleep?”

 

That quiet voice came unexpectedly, halting his train of thought in its tracks. Without hesitation, Tsukishima broke his gaze with the scenery that rushed past them, and turned away from the window. Yamaguchi had always been a heavy sleeper, and the smaller of the two had promptly gone to sleep the moment he sat down next to him. He didn’t expect him to wake up so fast.

 

“You know me,” Tsukishima replied, lowering his soft voice down to a whisper, not wanting to incur the wrath of waking up a cranky and tired Sugawara. The third-year had spent a large fraction of his night memorising English phrases and adjectives for upcoming tests, and had finally went to sleep when he got on the bus. The middle blocker did not envy him in the slightest.

 

“Are we there yet?” Yamaguchi began to fidget and shuffle next to him, adjusting his tired eyes to the gentle light that filled the vehicle. For a good few hours, he had been sleeping in the most uncomfortable position Tsukishima had ever seen: half of his body hanging off the chair and his neck bent at a very concerning angle. How anyone could sleep in such a small space was beyond him, though he would never be envious of those who could.

 

Tsukishima had absolutely no idea who was currently at the wheel, and he did not have any intention to find out. He pressed a button on his phone, watching the stock galaxy wallpaper on his phone fill the dark screen. His eyes glanced over the digital numbers in the top corner.

 

“We've been driving for three and a half hours. Should be arriving in Tokyo soon.” Yamaguchi smiled at his response, his hand resting casually on his tummy as he glanced to the taller boy.

 

“Sweet. I’m getting hungry. What do you think we’ll do first once we reach Nekoma?” From his seat next to Sugawara, Daichi started to toss and turn in his sleep, giving Tsukishima the forewarning that the crows were slowly beginning to awaken from their slumber one-by-one, like little forest animals emerging from their hiding spots at the break of dawn.

 

Tsukishima paused as he turned his head back and glanced out the window. Like a giant glowing pearl floating above them, he watched the moon follow them, partially shielded by the blue hues that began to streak the misty morning sky.

 

“I have no idea.” He really didn’t, but that didn’t stop the nagging feeling at the back of his head that there was something annoying waiting for him in the city. 305 kilometres away from home, he had nowhere to turn to, and nowhere to run.

  


He wasn’t wrong.

 

The first thing that had gone wrong was when he overheard one of the Tokyo locals inform Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san that the tall red-and-white tower looming behind the houses was, in fact, _not_ the Skytree. Tsukishima could only scoff at how absurd it was. Miyagi’s transmission towers were _normal_ at least. Steel was naturally silver. Why use extra city funding and effort to paint them like candy canes? Maybe the city was so depressing to the point where they had to rely on holiday colour schemes to cheer them all up.

 

The second thing that had gone wrong was that Nekoma’s raucous captain had spotted him in the midst of trying to sneak away, hoping that the large grey pillars of Metropolitan Nekoma High School were enough to hide his tall lanky body from what he considered to be an absolute threat.

 

_Guess you can’t hide anything from a damn cat._

“Oi! Glasses, where are _you_ trying to head off to?” The deep voice rung through his ears, and Tsukishima felt like he had been caught by a tiger in its lair. If he was lucky, he would be left alone for the rest of the weekend once everyone’s attention was trained on the demon duo. For the first time ever, Tsukishima _wished_ the idiots had joined them.

 

“Captain-san,” He deadpanned, voice and face as flat as ever. Just his luck, Yamaguchi had gone off with Sugawara, who was very happy to spot Nekoma’s libero waving at them in the crowd.

 

“Still as cold as ever, huh? I thought you would’ve grown younger from the last time we met, Glasses-kun!” The captain smirked, his expression absolutely dripping with  provocative charm. It didn’t help at all that his hair was so frustratingly messy, somewhat resembling a rooster that had been shocked by an electrified puddle. Tsukishima wondered whether that hairstyle was deliberate or a by-product of a higher power at work.  
  
He didn’t like this guy at all. He was snarky, cocky and everything unpleasant in the world. _He kinda reminds me of you, Tsukki!_ Yamaguchi had told him on their way home from the match, and it took everything in him to not strangle his longtime best friend then.

“As always, Captain-san. I’m not good at that sort of thing,” _Please leave me alone._

 

“Hm.” There was that smirk again. His eyes ran over Tsukishima with a hunger to them, and he couldn’t quite pinpoint exactly what that hunger meant. Under such heavy scrutiny from those hazel cat-like eyes, he felt naked, as if they could make him come undone any time.

 

He didn’t like that at all.

 

“Oi! Tsukishima!” For the first time ever, he was _glad_ that Nishinoya was as loud as he was. This was his chance to run and hide away from Nekoma's captain, under the guise of dutifully responding to his _respectable senpai’s_ call.

  
With the fakest smile he could physically muster, Tsukishima bowed to _Electrified Puddle-san_ , and he jogged off towards his team without a word.  
  
Later that day, his theory would prove to be true as the gymnasium’s big grey doors opened to the orange glow of the sky, welcoming the demons themselves to the camp after travelling 305 kilometres southward. The rest of their expedition to Tokyo that weekend would be filled with hushed whispers at every corner of the gymnasium and down the clean corridors at night, little exchanges about Karasuno’s peculiar first-years that would somehow reach his ears.  
  
-

 

Over the dull hum of the train carriage running down its tracks, the polite voice spoke over the announcement system, accompanied by the bright red words that slowly appeared on the little screen over the door.  
  
“This is the Tohoku-Hokkaido Shinkansen service bound for Tokyo. Next station, Ōmiya Station.”  
  
As if on cue, his phone gently buzzed inside of his jean pocket, multiple little vibrations tingling against his leg in succession. He didn’t need to check his phone to know exactly who was texting him, especially since he was going to see him really soon. While he pulled out his phone and watched as the screen filled with the notifications on his lockscreen, he couldn’t help but stare at the photo he had set, gazing over the handsome face that stared back at him.  
  
No matter how much time had gone by, Kuroo’s stupid hair would always be something he loved a lot about him. Kenma had told Hinata about how that was a natural outcome from Kuroo’s pillow habit, and it was only when he first slept with Kuroo a year into their relationship that he realised how ridiculous it was.  
  
He couldn’t hold back a slight chuckle as he slid his thumb over his screen, pulling up the messages that had landed in his inbox moments prior.  
  
  
_kuroo [14:35pm]_ _  
_ _tell me when you’ve reached Ōmiya, i’ll get ready and leave the house then_ _  
_ _  
_ _kuroo [14:36pm]_ _  
_ _I can’t wait to see you <3 _ _  
_ _  
_ _kuroo [14:36pm]_   
i’m cooking dinner for tonight!

me [14:36pm]  
aren’t you in a generous mood today.

 _kuroo [14:37pm]_ _  
_ _i’m always a generous person when it comes to you tsukki <3 _

 

At some point outside, the rice fields and trees had somehow morphed into streets and traffic lights as Tsukishima began to prepare for his imminent arrival.  
  
-

 

“You feeling alright, Glasses? Bad appetite today?” _Ugh, just my luck._ _  
_ _  
_ In normal circumstances, Tsukishima would have just blended into the background, hidden behind the loud squawks and yelling from the morons on the team. He would have eaten as fast as he could, before quickly making his escape to bed for the night. That was his usual routine.  
  
Not this time, it seemed. Despite the cafeteria having the likes of Hinata and Tanaka and _Mohawk-dude from Nekoma_ , to Kuroo it seemed that he was much more interesting than the rice-eating contest being held on the other side of the room. How did these people get their appetites? He spotted at least twelve of those light grey porcelain bowls stacked to the side, with Nishinoya hogging down one more.  
  
The third year from Nekoma sat in front of him with his own tray, different dishes sprawled across it. Whoever had helped Kuroo with that mountain of rice had to be praised - how anyone managed to make so much food balance in such a small bowl was beyond him.

“What made you think that, Kuroo-san?” He muttered as he chewed, his mouth partially filled with rice and meat. He couldn’t eat more than what he had on his tray already. It wasn’t as if he had a bad appetite, but rather, he had always been quite a light eater. Chopsticks and spoons tap and clink against the bowls all around them, the chatter fading away into simple white noise.

“Your tray’s barely filled, Glasses! You gotta eat more to repair those muscles,” Without missing a single beat, Kuroo began to move dishes from his tray to Tsukishima’s, and the blond had to physically grab his wrist to stop him from filling his tray even more.  
  
”Kuroo-san. Giving me all this food would only mean that you’re wasting,” He had never been one to hold back on what he thought. Well, on things that mattered at least. Most things didn’t really need to be said, lest there be a waste of breath. “I can’t eat this much.”

“Well, Glasses, you never know if you don’t try, right?” _Well, so much for that._   
  
While Kuroo busied himself with painting his tray with vegetables and meats of varying colours, Tsukishima hesitated with the thoughts in his head, before he opened his mouth and spoke.  
  
”I know you want this battle to happen,” He muttered, “But outside of volleyball, why do you care so much about me? I’m not someone you should be bothered about.”  
  
Silence. Normally, the captain would already have a comeback in mind, but this time? Only hesitation filled the space between them. After a pregnant pause, Kuroo gently placed down his spoon and chopsticks, and he glanced at Tsukishima with such an uncharacteristic seriousness to his expression.  
  
”We can’t make this battle happen if you don’t take care of yourself, Tsukishima.”

He suspected that those words weren’t supposed to have such an effect on him, but he was surprised at the sudden squeeze around his heart - like Kuroo had reached deep into his chest and grabbed. Beyond the court, they were strangers. No, _they were even lesser than strangers_ . Tsukishima knew _nothing_ about this stray cat, besides how he seemed to provoke random opponent players for a living.  
  
He had already done so much, teaching him all his tricks and giving away tips like candy. What benefit did this guy have by doing such a thing?  
  
”Kuroo-san, I mean nothing to you,” At this point, he stopped eating. He couldn’t stomach the chaotic sea of emotions in his heart, much less another mouthful of rice. Just who was this guy, coming into his life and messing up the perfect systems he had already set in place? “Why do you care so much about me?”  
  
”Well, Tsukishima, I guess the heart wants what it wants, no?” With such a simple and firm comeback, the insistent questioning in his head paused, and Kuroo simply grinned before stuffing his face with food once more.  
  
_The heart wants what it wants? Nonsense._

That’s what he had thought for months, and months, and months.

-

me [15:03pm]  
reached omiya  
  
me [15:03pm]  
I’m getting on the saikyo line  
  
_kuroo [15:04pm]_ _  
_ _okay!! I’ll see you soon babe <3 _

_-_ _  
_ _  
_ Tsukishima had never really thought much of his life, beyond classes, volleyball and the weekly _Shonen Jump_ chapters. He never really considered what waited for him beyond high school, what waited for him beyond the confines of the Miyagi Prefecture, and what waited for him for him 305 kilometres away.  
  
In his second year, the weight of growing up had finally rested itself on his shoulders, and the decisions he had to make beared their fangs, like a snake awaiting to paralyse its prey.  
  
_Distance isn’t a problem, yeah right._ _  
_ _  
_ Distance clearly was a problem. 305 kilometres was definitely a problem, especially when you paired it up with a two-year age difference. Today, Kuroo had covered that distance, and here they were: standing in front of a river arguing over something that he couldn’t even remember. What was he angry for? What happened to make him so upset? That didn’t matter, when the real root of the problem finally snuck its way into the fray.  
  
”I have no idea why you’re being like this right now, Tsukki!” Kuroo had said, his hair even messier than usual from his fingers running through his hair in frustration. The fact that Kuroo had personally made his way down to Miyagi just to confront him already proved how serious he was about setting things right, so Tsukishima himself really did not have any idea why he was being like this right now.  
  
He didn’t want to argue anymore. He wanted to kiss him, to embrace him, to hold him and never let go.  
  
When Kuroo was 305 kilometres away from home, Tsukishima made his decision to push him away, in fear that he wasn’t good enough for the former captain.  
  
”That’s right. You don’t know why. That’s enough of a reason to break up with me right?” Like a filter had come undone, the thoughts he held onto for months tumbled out, and he could only feel his heart weighing down with the hurt. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Kuroo. No matter what the older boy’s reaction was, it would definitely hurt.  
  
Maybe he would agree. Maybe he would be mad. No matter what, he was convinced that Kuroo could do much better, especially now that he was in college. There were girls and guys all around him, people that could entertain Kuroo with easier personalities. Anyone would suit Kuroo so well. _Anyone but me._  
  
”… Wait, what’s this all about?” Like a lightning strike, the frustration and anger on Kuroo’s face had disappeared. For the first time, Tsukishima couldn’t read him. He didn’t understand that look on his face, and he couldn’t predict what came next. His stomach coiled, in fear of what his boyfriend had to say next.  
  
”Why do you think I’ll break up with you?”  
  
_Because you’re two years older than me. Because you’re 305 kilometres away. Because you’re so perfect and I’m not enough for you and--_ _  
_ _  
_ ”You deserve better, Kuroo-san.” That was all he could muster.  
  
Nearby, a crow caws into the purple and pink streaked sky, the air around them humid after a spring shower, and Tsukishima felt so, so alone. While he closed his eyes, the blond felt a warm hand scoop up his own, and long fingers threaded with his - gripping on and never letting go.  
  
”I don’t know what made you feel like this, Tsukki, but just so you know, you can’t get rid of me this easily.”  
  
That was a response he completely did not expect.  
  
Tsukishima glanced to Kuroo, expecting a frown, only to be greeted by the warmest and most loving smile he had ever seen from the older man to date. Those hazel cat-eyes were filled with love, and they were trained only on him.  
  
Only him.  
  
”The heart wants what it wants, and I want _you,_ Tsukki.” Tsukishima never believed in magic, and he considered himself to be fairly rational and logical. But in that moment, like magic, his worries and fears had melted away; leaving only them in the moment.  
  
”Even when we’re 305 kilometres apart?” That was the only thing he could bring himself to mumble, and Kuroo came closer and closer, their noses brushing and tingling from the contact.  
  
”Even then, Tsukki.”  
  
Kuroo leaned in, and closed the distance between them.

-

Luggage bags were difficult to carry around on Tokyo subways. That was the very first thing he noticed as he pulled his luggage behind him, mixing into the city crowd that seemed to wait for no man.

This wasn’t the most difficult thing he had ever done, moving so far away from home. As compared to being Karasuno’s captain for the whole of last year, this was simple. _Nothing would ever compare to having to deal with children your age and children younger than you._

He was absolutely not used to the crowd, however. Miyagi didn’t have that many people, and he didn’t go up to Sendai very often. The only crowd he had been in the last three years had always been the same four people, with different variations every year. These four people he had to leave behind in Miyagi, however, and he last said goodbye to them at the _not-emotional_ graduation ceremony a couple of days ago. Disregarding whatever Yamaguchi had said, he definitely _did not cry._ _  
_ _  
_ Tsukishima Kei had never really thought about his life beyond _oh god Hinata and Kageyama need to stop_ **_screaming_ ** and _can the first years please stop being scared of me I’ve done nothing wrong,_ but he did know that he wanted something specific.  
  
His phone buzzed in his hand, and Tsukishima smiled, eyes brightening up at the text on screen.  
  
_kuroo [15:35pm]_   
turn around <3

With a quick turn of his body, he spotted him. The thing he knew he wanted, and the thing he knew he had. With three quick strides, Kuroo closed the gap between them, and pulled Tsukishima into another one of his lung-crushing hugs.  
  
”Kuroo-san, I will die of asphyxiation,” He said, trying his hardest to pull oxygen into his lungs even with this _choking hazard_ around him.  
  
”I can’t help it, Tsukki! I missed you so much!”  
  
”You saw me two days ago.”  
  
”So? The heart wants what the heart wants!” Kuroo pulled Tsukishima’s head down, and his nose met the soft fabric of Kuroo’s black plaid shirt. He knew he had come straight from school, wanting to greet Tsukishima and welcome him into their new shared apartment. It would be _their_ home, the one they’d share for the next few years of their lives.  
  
_Yes, the heart wants what it wants,_ he thought. Tsukishima ignored the crowd around them, for he had wanted this for a few years now. In the busy comings and goings at Ikebukuro station, he pressed his lips against Kuroo’s, signalling his return to Kuroo’s side. Like clockwork, the raven-haired man presses back against him, a silent _welcome home_ spoken with the seal of a kiss.

  
In his arms, Tsukishima was zero kilometres away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi


End file.
